toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
HQ Officer
HQ Officers are NPC toons in Toon Headquarters. They give toons a choice of ToonTasks to complete, and give rewards for some ToonTasks. There are four HQ Officers per HQ. The first HQ Officer players meet is HQ Harry during the Toontorial. Phrases Some of these phrases are general sayings from every NPC that offers ToonTasks. They will be listed here as the base page for all ToonTasks phrases*. General greeting *Hello, name! *Hi, name! *Hey there, name! *Say there, name! *Welcome, name! *Howdy, name! *How are you, name? *Greetings name! With an incomplete ToonTask(s) *How's that task coming, name? **Looks like you still have more work to do on that task! ***Keep up the good work, name! ***Keep trying to finish that task. I know you can do it! ***Keep trying to complete that task, we are counting on you! ***Keep working on that ToonTask! *You came to the right place, but you need to finish your ToonTask first. **When you are finished with that ToonTask, come back here. **Come back when you are finished with your ToonTask. With a complete ToonTask but wrong NPC *Nice work on that ToonTask. You should go visit name. location. *Looks like you are ready to finish your ToonTask. Go see name. location. *Go see name to finish your ToonTask. location. Complete ToonTask *Nice work! Here is your reward... *Great job, name! Take this reward... *Wonderful job, name! Here is your reward... Leaving *Bye! *Goodbye! *So long, name. *See ya, name! *Good luck! *Have fun in Toontown! *See you later! Full ToonTasks *Hello, name! You must finish your current ToonTasks before getting a new one. *Hi there! You need to finish the ToonTasks you are working on in order to get a new one. *Hi, name! Before I can give you a new ToonTask, you need to finish the ones you have. Starting a new ToonTask *I heard name is looking for you. location. *Stop by and see name when you get a chance. location. *Pay a visit to name next time you are over that way. location. *If you get a chance, stop in and say hi to name. location. *name will give you your next ToonTask. location. Miscellaneous quotes that do not fit with above *Hello. *Can I help you? *How are you? *Hello there. *I'm a little busy now, name. *Yes? *Howdy, name! *Welcome, name! *Hey, name! How's it going? *Did you know you can open your Shticker Book by hitting F8? *You can use your map to teleport back to the playground! *You can make friends with other players by clicking on them. *You can discover more about a Cog by clicking on him. *Gather treasures in the playgrounds to fill your Laff meter. *Cog buildings are dangerous places! Do not go in alone! *When you lose a battle, the Cogs take all your gags. *To get more gags, play Trolley games! *You can get more Laff points by completing ToonTasks. *Every ToonTask gives you a reward. *Some rewards let you carry more gags. *If you win a battle, you get ToonTask credit for every Cog defeated. *If you recapture a Cog building, go back inside to see a special thank-you from its owner! *If you press the Page Up key, you can look up! *If you press the Tab key, you can see different views of your surroundings! *To show True Friends what you're thinking, enter a "." before your thought. *If a Cog is stunned, it is more difficult for them to avoid falling objects. *Each kind of Cog building has a distinct look. *Defeating Cogs on the higher floors of a building will give you greater skill rewards. Trivia *Except for HQ Harry, the HQ Officers have no names. Rather, they are merely called HQ Officer. Category:NPCs Category:Streets Category:Playgrounds Category:Buildings Category:Major NPCs Category:ToonTasks